Whore III
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: [Complete] HarryLucius During the Third Task Harry is kidnapped by Voldemort. Lucius devises a way to save his Harry, but first: a test of loyalty. Nastiness ensues, rape of a minor, slash, etc!
1. Chapter 1

"**Whore III**"

**Disclaimer:** J.K's all of them, damn her… But I own the storyline, which hasn't got that much of a story behind the line ;P

**Summery:** Harry/Lucius / During the Third Task Harry is kidnapped by Voldemort. Lucius devises a way to save his Harry, but first: a test of loyalty. Nastiness ensues, rape of a minor, slash, etc!

**Rating:** NC-17! SLASH! Rape. Under-aged.

**A/N:** Involves the rape of a minor, be warned.

_XXX_

**Words:**

**Chapter 1**

Four hours later, Harry was in St. Mungo's in the Wizard equivalent of ICU, Lucius was pacing in his study in Malfoy Manor, Ron and Hermione were crying in Gryffindor Tower and Cedric, his father, the Minister for Magic and the Headmaster were in Albus' office.

"One more time, Mr. Diggory, how did you find Harry?"

Cedric squirmed under the Minister's intense gaze; he shot a look at his father who pressed his hand to the teens shoulder.

"Um, well Harry's my friend I guess. We were helping each other out I guess you could say," he coughed nervously. "Everyone knew about the dragons but me, so Harry told me. So I gave him the password and told him to bring his egg."

"Did you tell him what to do with the egg?" Cedric shook his head, Fudge hummed. "Carry on."

"Well, I was going to meet him, see how he was getting on you know," Cedric flushed. "I saw someone come out, I couldn't see their face I think he may have used a charm or something but he was too tall to be Harry. When he was gone I went into the Prefects Bathroom I found Harry's clothes, and there was blood on the floor and in the water. I saw the egg at the bottom of the tub and I went to get it. I found Harry and pulled him out but he wasn't breathing so I- uh- I…" Cedric trailed off blushing.

"What, speak up?" Fudge ordered.

_The blond teen turned over the unconscious brunette. With an embarrassed smile he used one hand to pinch Harry's nose and the other to part his lips. He pressed his mouth to Harry's and blew air into the other boy._

_Cedric pulled back and pushed against Harry's chest. One "breath," two "breath," three… He leant down again and pressed their mouths together. When he pushed Harry's chest the second time, the brunette coughed up water and his eyes fluttered open for a moment before he fell unconscious again._

_Cedric let out a relieved sigh, and unable to stop himself, leant down and pressed their mouths together in a kiss. "Thank Merlin you're alive," he whispered._

"I gave him CPR and carried him to the Hospital Wing." Cedric muttered, only half lying.

"Very well my boy," Albus sighed. "Go back to your dorm."

In Gryffindor Tower, it was uncharacteristically subdued. Only a select few people knew about the first assault on Harry; it was much harder to cover up the second. Ginny alternated between raging at whoever hurt Harry and crying for him. Hermione was sobbing while making a list of adults who would want to hurt Harry and be able to get into Hogwarts. The Twins were planning revenge on Hermione's most likely candidate, the other 4th year boys were pale and shaken and Ron--

Well Ron was behaving oddly. At first he was horrified, understandably so, but when he was told about the words carved into Harry's back he was disgusted. He started ranting about how it was true and Harry was a "whore" because he let his assaulter mark and use him.

After all, Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived; he would have fought the man off unless he wanted it. So now Ron was spreading his theories through the Tower to whoever would listen, very little people albeit, about Harry being a dirty whoring fag, and how he wanted it. Neville had actually punched Ron in the face when he was told.

Draco Malfoy however was a very confused 14 year old. Oh, he knew all about his father raping the Boy-Who-Lived and wasted no time telling his best friend Blaise Zabini, but he hadn't been warned about a second attack. So when he heard about it, he wrote his father, gleefully outlining the details and how Potter might die. What he got in reply confused him.

"_Dearest Dragon,_

_Don't you ever say that again! If I ever hear that come out of you mouth I'll box your ears and then 'Crucio' you. Harry is none of your concern. If my pet dies, you'll replace him._

_Father."_

Now Lucius Malfoy was not a nice man but he did love his son, and n he wasn't planning to use Draco like he does Harry. The blond teen knew what it meant: he'd be offered as Voldemort's catamite upon his return. All he said was "pity Diggory found Potter, I would have loved to spit on his grave. Maybe next time."

"Father called him Harry," he muttered. Blaise smirked.

"Careful Dray, you may have some competition." The dark haired boy grinned as his best friend sulked at the suggestion.

Lucius Malfoy was livid, on the one hand he was grateful to his pets rescuer, on the other he was outraged the nosy cunt was anywhere near his lover. Diggory would have had to perform CPR, which meant his mouth would have touched Harry's. Lucius grabbed his wine glass off of his desk and hurled it at the wall in jealousy.

He spun around as a laugh from behind him startled him. He glared at his wife as she leant against the doorframe, arms folded. "My, my dearest husband, you seem to have bitten off more than you can chew!" She gave a soft laugh.

Now Lucius and Narcissa didn't love each other, they were more like siblings who argued but tolerated each other. Lucius sighed and ran his hand through his hair tucking lose strands behind his ear. "Harry almost died."

"You care for him, don't you?" she asked.

"He is mine. I care for my things, Cissa."

"You don't see him as a thing do you?" She asked hesitantly, "I remember your last pet Luce, that's all he was: 'pet'. How many times have you said 'Harry' since our Dragon wrote? She didn't expect an answer. "For your sake I hope he makes it, and for our families sake I hope you make him see reason." She left the room quietly.

Lucius stared at the door long after she left. "He is mine, he will do as I say." He turned to the floo and threw some powder in while calling out his destination before disappearing in a flash of green light. When he stopped spinning, he exited the fireplace before making his way through the hospital to check on his Harry.

_XXX_

OMG! Is Lucius starting to care about Harry? Oh well, he's still a bastard!

Also, I wont get this finished in time. Some of my readers from before will know about my Internet troubles and the fact that I'm at my dads.

I'm going back tot Ireland on the 5th. I have 2 maybe 3 more chapters of this to write, type and post… and tomorrow, the 3rd I am busy. So really that leaves me one day, the 4th, to do the rest of this fiction plus other stuff. I apologize it wont be complete soon.

Also, at my house, my Internet is broke due to the incompetence of the technical staff hired by my service provider. It's been broken for 4 months now. If it still isn't fixed when I get home… it'll be awhile before I update… But I'll have the rest of PINE FRESH, WHORE III, and some chapters for BROTHERS IN ARMS and KISS ME DEADLY and I might start posting MIRROR IMAGE as well.

Thanks for reading, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I know this is short... But its like an interlude that i didnt think to add tot he last chapter.

Better a short chapter than no chapter right?

Words: (not even a page!)

Chapter 2

The Third Task. One more test and it would be over. Harry wouldn't have to fight or save anyone, school would be over and he could go back to his relatives. He would be safe, hidden in the muggle world, a place his attacker wouldn't consider venturing.

Harry was awake; he woke two weeks before the Task was scheduled. The Minister allowed him to spend time training with Cedric to compensate for the time lost in a coma. This made Lucius rather unhappy. The medi-wizards had managed to heal all of the brunette's injuries bar the words carved into his lower back, they couldn't even find a glamour charm that would hide it. It didn't hurt anymore, and Harry could almost forget it was there.

The Daily Prophet had published an article, Ron had been the person to blab about it; surprisingly, or rather due to Lucius' money, Ron was made out to be a vicious bastard and Harry a victim undeserving of scorn. The Slytherins had even stood up to Ron once when the red head was being vulgar and insulting. Draco had even gone out of his way to be polite to Harry, which to be honest was rather disturbing.

The Third Task. One more test. "Good luck Ced," he smiled softly before noticing Lucius Malfoy and his wife in the spectators stand beside Professor Snape. Lucius smirked and mouthed 'good luck, pet' and Harry looked away.

He tensed when Cedric placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a small squeeze, "you too Har." He grinned. Harry grinned back trying not to look nervous and failing; eyes looking up at Lucius who was glaring at the back of Cedric's head. With a sigh, he walked forward entering the maze through the gap provided, a meter or so away from where Cedric entered.

The Third Task. Only one more test to go.

_XXX_

Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming. Please don't kill me for the short chapter (shortest I have ever written lol) cya then x


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And thanks for waiting so patiently…

You wouldn't believe it but on the second day of having an Internet the phone lines fucked up… so I lost my Internet AGAIN! … But I finally typed this up though.

**Words:** 940

**Chapter 3**

"You take it-"

"No you-"

"You saved me take it!"

"Together! Hogwarts will still win!"

"On three then-"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…" POP!

The place was spinning; Harry pushed the palm of his hand to his forehead, trying to keep his head still. He felt nauseated. When he looked around he was shocked to find himself in a graveyard. '_Portkey,_' he thought.

"Are we meant to be-" He asked his companion. Cedric got off the floor with a groan rubbing his bruised arse. He shrugged.

"Some game huh?" Harry sighed and nodded.

"Some game," he agreed before freezing in shock as he noticed the name on the gravestone angel closest to him. He also noticed that it was the same gravestone he had seen in one of his dreams at the start of the year. Panicking slightly he grabbed Cedric's arm. "We have to get out of here."

Cedric stared at him for a second before asking why. "Did you see where the Portkey landed?" Harry asked ignoring Cedric's question.

"Over there somewhere." The blond answered pointing over to the left where a few graves were clumped together, hidden behind some trees. Hearing footsteps coming from the direction of the old Riddle Manor, Harry ran forward.

"Where is that Portkey?" He asked himself as Cedric pointed his wand at the rat-like man who was walking towards them. Wormtail was carrying a bundle in his arms that wiggled and hissed occasionally, Cedric raised his wand higher and shouted to Harry, "find it yet?"

"No! It's gone!" He yelled back.

"Looking for this pet?" a familiar voice asked, as someone stepped out from behind a tree, the Tri-Wizard Cup floating beside him. In his shock, Harry dropped his wand.

_XXX_

As soon as Harry entered the maze and the hedge grew to hide the entrance, Lucius stood and brushed down his robes. He nodded goodbye to his wife and his friend and left the stand. Severus stared after him before he turned to look at the maze where Harry had entered it.

"For Salazar's sake," he cursed before turning to glare at his best friends wife, "you knew?"

"You care?" She countered. Honestly, Severus couldn't give a fiddlers fuck about Potter; with a shrug he relaxed in time to see Viktor Krum enter the maze.

Lucius however was already outside the apparation point. With a smirk he rubbed his right thumb over his left arm, just below the elbow. With a 'crack' he disappeared.

_XXX_

With a flick of his wand, Lucius was holding both his and Harry's in his hand. He stepped forward, letting the Portkey drop to the floor. Harry made a noise halfway between a sob and a gasp and took a step back, his hands shaking.

"Now, pet, is that anyway to greet your master?" Lucius asked with a chuckle.

Cedric turned to look, completely forgetting about Wormtail and whatever he was holding. "Leave Harry alone, Malfoy!" The teen shouted as he ran to stand in front of the brunette. Lucius practically snarled as Harry cowered behind the other boy.

While the others weren't paying attention, Wormtail set up a rather large cauldron and placed Voldemort, who looked like a deformed baby, inside. He raised his wand, aimed at Cedric's back and was halfway through the 'Adava' part of 'Adava Kedavra', before Lucius hit him with a silencing spell. Malfoy stunned the blond teen and ignored him as he feel to the floor.

"Harry, pet, are you not mine?" He asked calmly, his voice velvety smooth and Harry wanted nothing more than to do as the voice commanded. The brunette stuttered for a moment before he just nodded. "And don't you want to please me?" Harry nodded again, "good. Let Wormtail borrow some of your blood."

Harry nervously looked at the cauldron before he locked gazes with Cedric's grey eyes: still open as they were when he was stunned. "If I do, sir, will you promise not to hurt Cedric? Will you let him go back to the school?"

Lucius paused, before nodding. Harry held his arms out. "Um, I don't think-- that's to s-say, it needs to be un-unwilling." Wormtail stuttered.

Lucius rolled his eyes, "very well, tie him up then." Wormtail pulled Harry back before the teen could react, and the scythe the stone angel held fell forward pinning Harry against the gravestone. Tears blinded his vision as he starred at Lucius, feeling horribly betrayed and then angry with himself for caring he was double-crossed. Lucius glared at Wormtail when he ran the knife down the inside of Harry's arm, muttering some incantation under his breath.

As Harry's blood, being the final ingredient, fell into the cauldron, whatever liquid had materialized began to froth and bubble. Eventually the liquid and cauldron, both, dissolved leaving a man clothed in a long black robe, in its place. Wormtail handed the man a vial, which he immediately drank from. Before either Harry or Lucius could get a good look at him, he shimmered for a moment and hair grew at an alarming pace till it hung just below his ears.

Harry looked up and gasped. Voldemort was there, right in front of him, and scarily Harry thought he was gorgeous. His hair was as black as Harry's, his skin was a paler white than Lucius' was; he had pale pink lips and crimson eyes. He was a little taller than Lucius as well. The blond in question glared at Voldemorts head as he noticed the effect he had on Harry.

Voldemort chuckled and turned to face his right-hand man. Lucius dropped to his knees. "My Lord," he whispered, "welcome back."

_XXX_

Onto CHAPTER 4, which will be the last in the series…

(Pimping) Go read **Mirror Image** H/D, and look out for my new H/L on called **Blood and Soul** coming sometime soon. (End pimping)


	4. Chapter 4

I was going to have a torture and kill Cedric (done by Harry to prove his 'loyalty') but then I ran out of ways to rape a person… and plus the Lucius-loving-Harry thing was kind of clichéd so I decided to add another twist.

Warning: slightly jealous!Lucius.

**Words:** 1222

**Chapter 4**

"Rise Lucius, and explain," Voldemort nodded to Cedric's body.

Lucius stood. "I promised not to hurt him My Lord." Voldemort made a noise before waving his hand at Harry. The angel moved the scythe away, letting the teen drop to the floor. Shakily Harry stood, and inched forward till he was beside Cedric. He held his hand out in the direction of the Portkey, "acci-"

"What are you doing, pet?" Lucius asked curiously.

Harry looked up fearfully, "you said he could go back to Hogwarts."

"Yes, pet, I did, but Our Lord _didn't_." Harry jumped to his feet.

"Leave him alone!" He swallowed as Lucius' glared and lowered his eyes to the floor, "please, sir?" He added. The blond looked to Voldemort, who gave a small nod. Lucius floated the Portkey over and dropped it onto Cedric's chest; with a 'pop' the boy landed back at the Quidditch Pitch, where he started the Third Task.

"Come here, love," Lucius ordered and Harry moved to stand beside him. Voldemort dismissed Wormtail who disapparated. "Well, My Lord?"

Voldemort smirked, "well done Lucius." Harry shuddered. He turned to look back at Harry who was shaking slightly. The teen had also moved so he was kneeling by Lucius, one arm wrapped around one of the blonde's legs. "I was hoping to amuse myself with that other boy," Voldemort said running his fingers down his wand, "but I suppose I'm out of practise in other areas too." He finished with a leer.

Lucius clenched his fists, while Harry tensed. "My Lord!" Voldemort raised and eyebrow.

"You seem rather fond of him, Malfoy," Voldemort hissed, and added "Crucio!" Harry let go of Lucius' leg and thrashed on the floor screaming until the Dark Lord lifted the curse. Lucius stood still and tried not to wince at his pet's screams. "Ah I see," Voldemort laughed, "it's one thing for you to cause him pain and another thing when anyone but you harms Potter?" Lucius met his Lords gaze.

"Master, I-"

"No, don't explain." He moved closer to Harry who was still on the floor. He held his hand out for the younger brunette to take and chuckled when Harry refused it. "Stubborn isn't he?"

Harry stumbled to his feet, standing just behind Lucius. The blond cautiously watched the newly risen Voldemort. "What shall you have me do My Lord?"

"Not you, Lucius, him." Harry flinched.

Lucius clenched his jaw and hands, then bit out reluctantly, "please you master, pet."

Harry moved to kneel in front of Lucius, who looked genuinely surprised. "How shall I please you sir?" He asked coyly, fluttering his eyelashes.

Voldemort glared at the blond, who coughed nervously, "not me, whore; please Our Lord."

"He is your Lord, not mine sir. You are my master, how shall I please you?" Lucius would have laughed if he wasn't in danger of dying. Harry's eyes sparkled in a way they hadn't since the first rape, and the blond honestly didn't want to end his fun. "Should I do this?" Harry asked as he unzipped the blond's pants, pushing his robes out of the way. "Or this?" He stood up and pressed his lips to Lucius' while opening the buttons on the robe and pushing it down over the blond's shoulders.

Lucius moaned into Harry's mouth as the teen's fingers moved under his shirt and began to pinch his nipples. Lucius cupped Harry's arse and drew the boy closer against him. Harry pulled away panting, and pulled off Lucius' shirt, Voldemort forgotten. The Dark Lord shrugged and sat on top of one of the gravestones, content for the time being to just watch the show. Harry dropped to his knees again and pulled the blond's shoes and socks off, and then tugged his trousers down.

"Lie on the floor, sir."

"Do as he says Malfoy," Lucius did as both brunettes commanded and lay on his back. Harry parted his legs and lay between them. Hesitantly he flicked his tongue out to trace the head of his master's penis, Lucius bucked up. Harry opened his mouth wider and swallowed the blond to the root. The man groaned as Harry sucked on him while bringing one hand up to cup his balls. He let Lucius' erection slip from his mouth as he moved his other hand to his mouth, sucked on his fingers quickly before pressing his middle one to Lucius' entrance.

The blond tensed as he felt something push past his pucker, he moved to push Harry away but stopped when the brunette's mouth engulfed and deep throated him. He moaned, and Harry pushed a second finger into Lucius. Malfoy winced as the burning pain travelled from his arse and down his thighs.

Harry pulled the two fingers out and let Lucius' penis slip from his mouth. He crawled up the blond's body and parted his legs some more.

"No!" Lucius ordered, "stop!"

"You stop Malfoy," Voldemort smirked at the silent scream Lucius let out as Harry thrust inside of his barely stretched arse.

"Gods, please stop," the blond whimpered.

Voldemort groaned and moved his hand beneath his robes to jerk himself off in time with Harry's thrusts. Harry came with a scream some time later followed by Voldemorts own release. While Lucius was hard again, he hadn't been allowed to touch himself and Harry hadn't touched him either. He whimpered when the brunette pulled out and using wandless magic, cleaned and dressed himself. Voldemort looked surprised but slightly impressed as he cleaned up as well.

Taking pity on Lucius, who was shaking slightly, Harry lay back down between the mans legs and swallowed his cock again. Lucius moaned and begged for more as Harry sucked and licked him, before cumming with the teens name on his lips. Harry got off of the blond, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You make a rather good whore yourself, sir." The teen commented. Lucius curled in on himself his arse stinging and leaking cum and blood, while his body was shivering.

Voldemort laughed and gave Harry a round of applause. "Well done Potter, I think I may keep you."

Harry snarled, "I am _not_ an animal, to be trained and kept."

"Of course not, but with the right incentive you may be persuaded to stick around for a while." The red-eyed man offered.

"And what incentive would that be?"

The elder brunette looked at the blond on the floor, "what do you think of his arse?" Lucius was a notorious top, for him to be dominated by a child, his own catamite, was priceless.

"Tight," Harry said smirking, "I also like that he begged." He paused to stare at Voldemort, "isn't he your right-hand man or something?"

"he was, but he can be your. After all you'll need your own group of followers." Voldemort tapped his chin. "Or I suppose you can have a new right-hand and Malfoy can just be your whore, or he could be both."

"I like the last idea best," Harry smiled down at the blond who had moved to kneel beside the brunette teen.

"Very well Lord Potter. Lucius, dress and the present me your arm. I believe we should inform the other faithful of my new alliance."

"And," Harry added while Lucius hurriedly dressed, "your change in status," Harry smirked, "_my_ Whore."

**End**

Ok that's the end…

There are only so many ways to rape a person I suppose… trust me… looks at chapter 4 :)

Lucius said that Harry made a good whore in **WHORE I**… turnabout is fair play!


End file.
